How the Mighty have Fallen
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Seto Kaiba didn't know this would be his last day alive! Now he has a mission to protect a person who's Ka is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But questions arise when he starts to wonder who planted a bomb in his jet? Who is taking the most powerful Ka's and why? Questions will be answered! Suspense will rise and Romance starts getting at our favorite CEO! Please Read and Review!
1. The Start of Nonsense

**Hey everybody, I was reading this Yu-Gi-Oh! Story called "Ghost" and you know what it was unfinished so I have decided to make my own version.. Anyway I'm going to add my own title and you know what Seto actually used the phrase once in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie. On with the show! Please Read and Review or Mokie will cry! Yeah I'm making Seto eat his words.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 1**

** The Start Of Nonsense**

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp was a busy successful person but he didn't realize that it would be his final day in life. Yes, final. He would have to leave for one of the hugest meetings where every CEO around the world came together to discuss the most boring subject Seto hated so much and that was their success.

Mokuba came into his brother's office and sat down on the couch. "Hey Seto can I.." His question was interrupted by Seto having him say "For the last time Mokuba you're not coming, I need you to watch over Kaiba Corp. while I'm gone" The younger Kaiba slumped having a heavy sigh come from the twelve year-old boy. He really wished he could go, he knew Pegasus the CEO of Industrial Illusions would annoy his big brother and wanted to cheer his brother up when that did happen.

Having Mokuba come out of his thoughts Seto was now going over the house rules. "I want you to obey everyone of them Mokuba." Seto said sternly crossing his arms. "Yes, big brother." Mokuba said giving his brother a smile but Seto was NOT convinced. "Then name one of them." the elder Kaiba brother commanded. "Don't let Joey in the house." Mokuba said now giggling at his answer trying to make his brother smile.

The CEO sighed having himself shake his head and smile. He knew Mokuba was only joking but it still was a good rule even though it wasn't one of them.

Mokuba stopped laughing and started to lead his brother to the office door. "Seto, I'll be alright and Roland and I will make sure the company will run smoothly." Seto was glad the company was always in good hands when he was gone, if he didn't have anybody to trust like Roland and his little brother things would go down hill.

Seto hugged his brother then picked up his briefcase and headed to the nearby elevator that lead to the rooftop and started to get into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet then put his helmet on having Mokuba's face appear on the screen. "Everything is set to go Seto." the raven haired boy said to him as he was getting a good grip on the steering wheel.

The jet then later took off having Seto Kaiba saying goodbye to the company he once took over but did not know that this was the last glimpse of his company and his brother.

Later as he was flying over Duelist Kingdom Seto spotted Maximilian Pegasus heading to his plane that was being driven by one of his goons. To his surprise he saw the man wave but Seto didn't wave back he would never give back a gesture to a jerk who tried to take over Kaiba Corp. and kidnap Mokuba but then again he would never wave at anybody except Mokuba. Knowing Pegasus would annoy him to no end but knowing himself he would try to ignore him.

Hours had pasted and Seto was now flying over what once was Kaiba Corp. Island. He remembered that the Battle City tournament was a complete waste since he wasn't able to bet Yugi Mouto. To him that was just stupid, he would never get an idea to plan a tournament from anybody else like Ishuzu Ishstar knowing that tournament was just to solve the lady's family problems. Seto tried to put that memory at the back of his mind but he did had to admit when it was time for the semi-finals he was able to beat his step-father knowing that was a trap from Noah but he didn't care that brat completely wasted his time.

Things he planned for beating Yugi always failed but he didn't know why. The speeches Yugi kept preaching about 'The Heart of the Cards' meant nothing to him,not to mention his nerd heard of friend kept getting upset at him including the mutt Joey Wheeler but he didn't care those people meant nothing to him and they never would mean anything to him.

As he was flying over the Pacific Ocean Pegasus's face appeared in his helmet having Seto wonder how he was able to get on the screen of his helmet. "Kaiba-boy, it's good to see you again how have you been?" the white haired man asked the teen.

Seto didn't answer at first but once he decided to answer he asked "Pegasus, how did you get on the screen of my helmet?" Pegasus pretended to be shocked "Oh Kaiba-boy, no hello to a dear friend?" he asked giving one of his stupid smiles. "Pegasus for the last time, we are not friends, now tell me what you want already or get off of my screen before I get really angry!" Seto said sternly almost turning his statement to a command but then again it was a command.

Pegasus wagged his finger saying "My what manners Kaiba-boy do always treat your guests this way?" Seto grunted making a note to instal a hang-up button on the helmet. "Pegasus, what ever you want to talk about we can discuss at the boardroom." Seto said calmly hoping the nutcase would get off his screen. To his surprise Pegasus did agree and hung up having some peace and quiet for a few minutes.

The jet was almost over the Pacific Ocean until Seto began to have a strange feeling that something was wrong. "Things look fine." Seto thought to himself but all of a sudden he began to hear ticking. "Oh no, somebody must have planted a bomb on the jet!" Seto said shocked. He began to try to get out but just like a snap of a finger the jet blew-up having the CEO to fall in the ocean and begin to sink. The brunette haired teen tried to collect his wits and swim to the surface but began to feel his chest tighten and loss his breath and the next thing he knew everything grew black!

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I came up with this. It's not exactly what I had in mind but boy am I impressed with myself. Please Review or Mokuba will cry! You don't want that to happen do you?**


	2. Life Denied

**A/N: Thank you fir reading everyone even though only ONE person reviewed and I'd like to thank Lady Ritsu. Of course my other favorite readers like Kingdom's Oathkeeper may review later since she is working so hard on her stories like "Kiss and Cry" Let me tell you if you read her previous stories you'll enjoy that one too. On with the story.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 2**

** Life Denied**

No, this couldn't be happening to him, he was Seto Kaiba the powerful CEO everyone in the world knew, but sadly it was really happening. Things just couldn't get any worse for him. He already had his jet blew up. Now he was sitting in a white room filled with other people. "So buddy how did you die?" one guy asked Seto who sitting on his left side. He didn't want to accept the horrible fact that he was dead but how else could he have gotten here and be sitting on cloud like chair.

A thought occurred to the teen. What if he was dreaming. 'Might as well go along with the charade.' he thought to him self. Sighing he said "My jet blew up." the man looked at him questioningly then realized who the teen was. "Wait don't tell me you're..." All of a sudden Seto's name was called out by a receptionist. "Seto Kaiba."

people started to stare at him in shock. "What you people haven't seen a dead CEO before?" Seto asked the question but instead of an answer the other dead people broke their gaze away from him.

Walking into another white room the receptionist went to her desk and sat down but Seto decided he rather stand then sit. "Seto Kaiba, you are not suppose to be at the judgment seat yet, apparently God has given you a mission leaving everyone else in the waiting room here because they are suppose to wait." the receptionist said folding her hands together.

This woman wasn't making any sense to him. "Why are they suppose to wait?" Seto asked her wondering in his mind. "Because Heaven has a problem, there is this person who is collecting powerful Ka's as Ancient Egyptians called them but in this generation we call theme Duel Monster Spirits we think the person might be anywhere so we can't let anyone else in Heaven unless this problem is solved." the receptionist said banging her fist on her desk.

Shaking his head he asked "What do you want me to do about it the last time I checked it wasn't my problem." the woman didn't answer for a moment then said "It's your problem now Seto Kaiba, it seems on your profile you're a powerful duelist next to Yugi Mouto, only powerful duelists can solve this problem but the reason Yugi is not here is because he has saved the world enough times." she answered taking her glasses off. "So what do you want me to do?" Seto asked getting annoyed with the woman now.

Closing Seto's file the woman got up and continued "We think the enemy's next target is the your Blue-Eyes White Dragon but now that you're dead you're going to have to find the person who's possessing your Ka." Thinking for a moment he knew that Mokuba liked the dragon and wondered if his little brother had his Ka. "Mokuba, I guess right?" he asked heading on his way out. "No" she said stopping him in his tracks.

Turning around he became angry "What do you mean Mokuba isn't the wielder!" Seto asked the woman. "He just isn't even though he was family your brother has no Egyptian Ancestor." Grumbling he realized this was gonna be harder than he thought. "I will tell you this, it's a person you know." the receptionist answered. "Okay, once I find the person what should I do ?" Seto asked knowing that was the last question he was gonna ask. "Your suppose to protect the person." she answered then pushed a button sending him back to earth.

**A/N:Yes, I know boring but this is a filler which is important! Please review!**


	3. Never Forgotten Legacy

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 3**

** Never Forgotten Legacy**

Falling was what Seto was expecting to happen, it was even dejavu. It just wasn't right why must he fall, why couldn't there be a bridge back to earth like on the Fairly Oddparents Mokuba watched all the time? Of course everyone including him knew that reality would never ever go along to make believe. Forgetting the terrible sensation of falling Mokuba came to his mind. Did anyone on earth ever find out he was now dead? Was Mokuba just now find out his brother was dead?

Shaking his head he thought he wouldn't know until he went to the Kaiba Mansion to find out. Coming back to the dead reality he realized he was finally back on earth. "Next time that lady pushes the falling button I'll make sure to walk." Seto said to himself dusting himself off. "So you're finally here?" a voice asked getting Seto's attention. Looking at him he remembered the man from the waiting room.

Trying to ignore the man he began to walk towards the Kaiba Mansion but the man followed in pursuit. "You know after you left with the receptionist we all were sent here, got any idea why?" Seto said nothing having his torn white trench coat flow in the wind as if nothing happened to it.

He wished the irritating man would go away. An idea occurred to him as he walked then stopped in his track. He could catch a ride instead of listening to the man babble. Turning around he got a glimpse of the man for the first time he actually paid attention. The man wore nothing but his gray businessman suit having a tie to match and his blond hair was combed and his blue eyes as bright as a child's face. "Okay,you probably are thinking I did this but no I did not and apparently I have to solve the problem."Seto said rolling his eyes hoping that was enough information for the man.

Before the man could ask another question Seto started to stride toward one of the cars and chose a white car but once he got in he began hearing stupid rock. This just wasn't his day!

It only took a few minutes of enduring music to reach the Mansion. Getting out he felt a tickling sensation going through the car door. He sighed once the feeling was over and started towards the doors but once he reached the inside he heard loud sobbing from Mokuba's room and began striding towards the room. Sobbing ment Mokuba found out he was dead.

Later Seto sat on the bed Mokuba was crying on. The poor twelve year old had his face buried in his pillow. Stroking his hair he knew Mokuba wouldn't be able to see him but he hopped that it could calm him down. "Man,I must be loosing it I felt somebody stroke my hair!" Mokuba said sitting up and rubbed his now red itchy eyes. "Why did Seto have to go, It's not fair!" The raven haired boy punched the pillow angerly but he didn't realize his big brother was watching him.

The ex-CEO felt sad, he wished he could comfort Mokuba but knew he couldn't. Did that mean his job of being a big brother was over? Who would rescue Mokuba if he got kidnapped again? This was not what he wanted! He didn't want Mokuba to start to live his life by staying up late signing paperwork or be annoyed by Pegasus.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. Pegasus was the last person he saw before he died, was he the reason life was like this now? If it was he'd haunt him til Pegasus would die!

Having one last look at Mokuba he whispered "Don't worry Mokuba I can still protect you even if I'm dead!" Getting up an idea occurred to him Mokuba made him a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card when he was about to give up but that reminded him to keep striving.

Walking out of Mokuba's room he headed to his office. That day Mokuba saved him, he would never forget that! It was time to remind Mokuba that bond would** never** be broken!

Reaching into his desk draw he pulled out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon paper and began to write the back_"A Brothers tale can never be forgotten even after death it turns into legacy"_

Putting the blue pen up and headed back to Mokuba's room. Once he returned he found Mokuba asleep. Smiling he laid the paper on his night stand and started to leave. "Goodbye little Brother." Seto whispered then left hoping Roland will take good care of him.

He hoped once he solved the problem he could come back. "Now to find the person who has my Ka but where do I start?" Seto thought looking around. He knew the person was someone in Yugi's gang. "Better start Searching." he said to him self and started walking. Taking a car was the LAST thing he was gonna do.

**A/N: Man I loved this chapter! What I wanted to do here was to remind us all why the Brothers bond can not be broken. "Shall we turn their tale into Legacy?" Please Review what you think and I shall give you virtual cookie!**


	4. Searching for my Ka

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 4**

** Searching for My Ka**

Walking as his legs could carry Seto had found a of one of Yugi's friend's but apparently he found the person he was searching was awake. Rebecca Hawkin's Grandfather was once one of the the owners of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon before Solomon Mouto was so he thought Rebecca would be the owner.

Rebecca was riding her horse and enjoying herself til her grandfather interrupted her fun. "Rebecca Lunch time!" Arthur yelled as opened the to their trailer. Dismounting her horse she petted it then gave her carrots. "Good Job Hannah, once Lunch is over we'll practice again." Rebecca said then tied her to a making sure she didn't run off.

Seto followed behind her hoping she'd fall asleep soon. "So when are you going to stop practicing today, you've practiced all day." Arthur said putting the plate down in front of her and sat down across from her. The young girl shrugged and said "I don't know grandpa, I really need to practice otherwise I won't get better." The old man frowned "Well a little nap can help besides I don't want you pushing yourself." Arthur smiled solemnly. Seto smirked somehow this kid was a workaholic!

Rebecca finished her lunch then headed to her room. She decided not to to worry her grandfather so much. She felt exhausted anyway.

It only took a few minutes til Seto heard something in Rebecca's room, poking his head in he saw a person with angel-like wings and long blonde hair and wearing a white gown. "Rebecca is off the list." Seto muttered to himself getting the monster's attention. The lady monster began to attack as though she thought he was gonna hurt her. 'Why did I choose Rebecca, I should have checked the old man!' Seto thought to himself as he excited the door. 'I guess being dead and all is gonna have my reasonable thinking thrown off.' he thought again then checked the man's room.

The teen hoped he wouldn't get caught otherwise this Job was gonna be more hectic but apparently he was wrong the man's sensed him coming. Seto didn't get to see the monster but once one of the monster's attack shot he knew it wasn't the Blue -Eyes. "Might as well get out of here while I still can." he said to himself then jumped through the front door before one of the monsters attacked again.

Seto walked off the Hawkin's property and headed down a different direction. "If only that receptionist was more specific, there was a lot of people he knew. He could even make a list for crying out loud!There was Yugi and his group of friends to his enemy's. If one of his enemies had his Ka it would be the death of of it's pride or worse! If Pegasus was the wielder that would just be horrible!

All of sudden a clue popped in his head. "The Receptionist said that the person had an Egyptian Ancestor." He said to himself thinking "Yugi had one but his Ka is the Dark Magician." The blue-Eyed teen thought some more until another person popped into his head "Oh God forbid Bakura have the Blue Eyes has my Ka!" Seto said shocked heading to Bakura's house.

**A/N: (Laughs) God help us all if that maniac had Seto's Ka! Anyway sorry for my really short chapter I really felt bad today and I don't wanna push myself any harder than my school work. Knowing my lovely readers they would understand. If Pegasus had the blue-eyes I think Seto would be tearing himself apart but lucky for him Pegasus didn't have an Egyptian Ancestor of course if I'm wrong please correct me. I'll make up for a long chapter tomorrow. Please Review!**


	5. Being Watched

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 5**

** Being Watched**

Striding towards Bakura's House really gave Seto alot of exercise but he felt something at the pit of his stomach. Was he hungry? Of course if he was hungry why didn't it growl? Ignoring this he kept on going. If something was wrong he would not let his guard down.

Meanwhile somewhere in New Domino City at an old abandoned Pier a meeting was being to start. "Silence!" yelled the leader getting everyone's attention. The room was quiet now having the leader's assistant walk up on the platform. "How is our plan coming along?" The leader asked hoping things were going well.

The assistant began to get nervous having sweat go down his face. "We have captured a lot of Ka's sir and we only need the Blue-Eyes White Dragon but there's someone trying to stop us." he said nervously. The leader opened his eyes astonished at the answer. "WHO?" The leader yelled frightening everyone having them shudder with closed eyes. There was silence again then the asistant answered "Seto Kaiba sir."

The man clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in almost breaking them until there came the sound of the chair breaking.

Gulping nervously the asistant asked his question. "What do you want us to do sir?" The man's grip loosened having an idea come to to the leader. "Make sure he doesn't get to the girl before we do by any means necessary If that CEO gets to the girl we won't be able to extract her Ka, she's also very important in our plan besides her Ka." He then ordered a few of the man to watch the teen closely and made sure Seto would not get to their target.

Meanwhile Seto was now exciting Bakura's home. "Well Bakura doesn't have the Ka I'm looking for, next stop is the Kame Game Shop. If that old man doesn't have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as his Ka I'm out of hints."

Seto was really wishing this mission was a bit easier on him. The first day of being a ghost wasn't becoming any easier. Having his jet blown up and being dead was really enough torcher he need not to mention not being with Mokuba anymore was really breaking his heart.

He knew his job of being a big brother wasn't over until Mokuba grew up but his job was put to a halt. Clenching his fist together he growled saying "I'm sorry Mokie." then entered the Game Shop having a memory come back to him. The day he ripped the fourth and final Blue-Eyes Card made him realize how that started it all. After that he became more kinder to Mokuba, he smiled a bit more but only to his brother. He was still the cold-hearted jerk but now his coldness isn't as bad as it was before.

Smirking at that he began to watch Yugi unpack a box of new cards. "Pharaoh, these cards look awesome don't you think?" Yugi asked having Yami Yugi come out about to answer until he saw Seto watching them.

The ancient pharaoh stood there stund. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" He asked. Yugi looked at Yami confused. "I'm not Kaiba." said Yugi.

Yami shook his head then said he could see Seto at the front door. "Oh, you mean like a spirit?" Yugi asked him. Yami nodded doing something having his Mullenium Puzzle glow which somehow helped Yugi see Seto. When he saw Seto he was standing in front of the door having his arms crossed and wearing a blank expression on his face along seeing his black suit and trench coat torn.

After taking it all in he began to talk. "Kaiba, what happened to you, everyone knows you're dead and Mokuba is devastated!" Sighing Seto answered "Someone somehow planted a bomb in my jet and it blew up while I was flying over the Pacific Ocean and I fell in the ocean drowning."

Yugi nodded then asked another question. "So if you're dead why are still on earth?" Seto face-palmed he really didn't want to play twenty questions today. "Heaven has me on a mission, someone is stealing powerful Ka's and they think their after my Ka which is not mine anymore. So I have to find the person who has my Ka and protect the person and all I know is that it's a person I know and as an Egyptian ancestor." Seto answered. The two spiked haired teens looked at each other having Yugi break the silence. "Well Bakura is one along with the Pharaoh." Seto shook his head "I already checked Bakura and it's not him, thank God." he answered. "You were one of the ancestors but now you're dead so I'm stumped." Yami said having his hand on his chin thinking.

"I was hoping to check your Grandfather since he was the second owner after Professor Hawkins." Seto said heading to the back of the game shop. "You're on to something there Kaiba, you may be right."Yugi answered.

Seto stopped at the door at the back of the game shop sighed then said "Yugi, if your Grandfather isn't the one I'm gonna be stumped as you are."

Seto went through the door having Yugi say to Yami "Pharaoh, this isn't good. If Heaven sent Kaiba on a mission back to earth something evil is lurking around." The Pharaoh nodded agreeing with Yugi. "Yes but what can we do, we do not know who this enemy is." They both thought for a moment having Yami speak again. "No one in this generation knows about Ka's so this person may be someone back in Ancient Egypt in my time." This conclusion was reasonable but the question was why was the person gathering the most powerful Ka's?

Yugi wondered if he should inform the others on this but then became against it. Interrupting Yugi's thoughts Yami answered "Yugi, this person might come after me if he's from Ancient Egypt from five-thousand years ago." Yugi understood "Do you think we should tell Kaiba this information when he gets back?" asking the spirit.

The Pharaoh nodded "Since he is the one on this mission we should warn him of the danger but he might not believe us Yugi." warning his friend of what answer Seto usually would react to. "We have no choice Pharaoh."said Yugi.

Seto walked back into the front of the Game Shop having the two spiked haired boys see that his clothes were in worse condition then before. "Don't ask.!" Seto said holding his hand up stopping the question from being asked. "So was Grandpa the one you were looking for?" Yugi asked him.

Shaking his head no he answered "Now I'm going to have to start with your nerd herd friends." Walking to the front door Yugi stopped Seto saying"Kaiba, this evil mastermind that is after the Ka's may be from Ancient Egypt five-thousand years ago." Their was silence for a moment until Seto answered "That would make sense since we're talking about Ka's."

Yugi and Yami were a bit shocked, they expected Seto to say 'Enough with the Egyptian fairy tales' "You mean you're agreeing?" Yugi asked him.

They just couldn't believe it. This was the teen who didn't believe in magic or supposed fairy tales. This was not the Seto Kaiba they knew was it? They were not sure anymore. The evil that was coming was enough to worry about.

Yami was next to ask "Okay who are you and what have you done with Kaiba?" Seto shook his head then answered "Look the receptionist I was talking to told me that Ka's were Egyptian names for Duel Monsters and this would make sense, if this evil mastermind is gathering the Ka's together this could spell danger to us all!"

**A/N:Dun,dun,dun! Wow this does spell danger. What will happen next? Will Seto ever find the person who has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Who is this evil person that is collecting the Ka's together and is he really after Yami? Will this evil villain's henchmen stop Seto? Find out by Reviewing!**


	6. Why Trouble

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 6**

** Why Trouble**

After saying that he needed to go Seto excited the Game Shop, his next stop was the place he hated most. 'The Wheeler Apartment'. He was glad that nobody would be able to him go into those parts of town otherwise he would be humiliated. Being dead had its ups and its downs and this was one of those ups.

Entering the raggedy building he wondered why he remembered this place. Things were not on best of terms when he came here picking up Mokuba and he hoped Joey wasn't the one he had to protect. "Knowing the mutt his Ka probably might be the Red-Eyes Black Dragon since he likes so much." Seto said smirking to himself. As he was about to go up the stairs somebody covered his mouth and knocked him out. Feeling the pain in his arms he tried to get a good glimpse of his attacker but just as he was about to face the person everything went black.

Later Seto was able to open his eyes but this time he was not in the apartment building. Groaning as he felt the pain in his arms again. "Wakie, wakie Mr. Kaiba your nap time is over." came a cruel mocking voice. Opening his cobalt blue eyes all the way he saw a big group gathered around him but the one in front him looked familiar.

He now knew how Mokuba felt after being kidnapped all the time. "You were so close to finding the person you had to keep an eye on but now you won't get to the girl." Thinking he tried to wonder how he was gonna get out of here but then If he stayed a while he might be able to find out who's creating the chaos.

He then realized the man gave him his clue to finding the person. 'Wait did he say girl', so it had to be Tea she's the only girl in Yugi's group.' Seto thought to himself it just had to be Tea bur if he said he was close then that means it wasn't Tea he had to protect but who? Seto was out of luck even if he was close.

Bringing Seto out of his thoughts he began watching the group begin going over their evil plans. He had to get out of here somehow without those goons seeing him but how?

Looking around he tried to find something sharp but all of a sudden he overheard someone say "It will take weeks to get the machine together if we are to go through with the plans. This made Seto relieved that it would take a while to work on the plan and he knew finding the person who is behind it all wasn't important at the moment, he had to get out of here somehow.

All of a sudden a turban robbed man showed up out of nowhere and began to untie Seto. "Who are you?" Seto whispered to him then the man said "You may call me Shadi." he answered having finished his job having Seto follow him out of the abandoned pier.

Once they were safe Shadi began to talk "You must back to the apartment to protect the young girl." Seto was getting confused first the man that kidnapped him said girl and now this turban stranger is saying it was a girl as well. "Apparently you know something, who is this girl that I have to protect?" Seto asked now glad he was getting close. Silence took over for a moment then Shadi answered "Her name is Serenity Wheeler and she will be the one who will fall if don't get to her fast."

The stranger then disappeared leaving no trace that he was there. "I'm guessing this Serenity Wheeler would have to be the mutt's sister since she has his last name."Seto said now talking to himself as he walked.

**A/N:I'll leave you hanging there. Might not be the best chapter like the last but there you go. Please Review! Next chapter Seto will begin to fall in love!**


	7. Head over Heals for a Wheeler?

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 7**

** Head over Heals for a Wheeler?**

After returning to the apartment Seto finally entered the Wheeler room but when he saw Joey napping the Red Eyes Black Dragon began chasing his tail in circles replacing the stars on top of Joey's head. An evil idea began to form in his mind as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out the wipe cream then headed to the couch. He always wanted to do this to him. Pushing the button letting the cream go in Joey's hand the evil ex-CEO began tickling the mutt's nose. Joey mumbled having his wipe creamed hand wipe his nose. Seto chuckled to himself satisfied of the life long rivalry end with a humiliated trick.

Finally getting one last glimpse of Joey he headed down the hall to find his sister. The first door he went through was Joey's room, it was as messy as Mokuba's game room. It had clothes all over the floor as well as left over pizza near the bed. "The mutt must have been throwing himself a party." Seto said to himself then left to the next room to find the restroom. He hoped Serenity's room was next besides he wasted enough time as it was.

Entering the final room he saw the room was pink as well as a clean floor. When he looked at the bed he saw a girl sleeping and along beside her was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cuddled against her back but then the dragon woke up seeing Seto standing their, he really didn't have to attack since Seto was his former master. He knew Seto wouldn't hurt the girl.

Hours passed as he sat in her computer chair watching her sleep, he had to admit she sure was beautiful sleeping. A question began to form in his mind as he sat in the darkened room 'Why did his former Ka choose this girl?' A image began to form in his mind hw remembered having the flashback during Battle City.

The flashback showed his Ancient Egyptian self holding a white haired girl. This girl almost looked liked Serenity. Was that her ancestor? He did not know. He had to assume it was her ancestor with such a big resemblance between the two girls.

Coming to a conclusion with himself the sun began to rise. He didn't even realize it was night time in the first place. Maybe with all these distractions he wasn't able to observe his surroundings.

The alarm went off having Serenity push the button to silence the annoying alarm clock. Sitting up in her bed she looked around her room but as she got to the desk chair she saw the CEO sitting in her chair with crossed arms. How in the world was she able to see him? Mr. Kaiba is suppose to be dead, I guess I'm seeing things." she said to her self getting out of bed. "You're telling me." Seto said having serenity froze.

The long auburn haired girl turned around asking "Who said that?" The CEO got up from the chair and said "I did." Silence filled the room for a moment having Serenity start asking questions. "If you're dead shouldn't you be up there?" she asked pointing to the ceiling. "Apparently ghosts have jobs to do." Seto said mockingly to her smirking. "Then what are you doing here?" she continued.

Smirking sadly he answered "I have to to look after some girl and I thought that would be you." lying to her. "Well you can tell them I can take care of myself." Serenity said becoming annoyed.

Seto laughed evilly to himself then answered "Please a girl as fragile as you can't beat up a thug running after you but in this situation evil Egyptian spirits." Serenity looked at him quizzically at him with expression her face whatsoever. "You better start explaining Seto Kaiba, I'd love to know the situation earth is having." Serenity said sternly. "I'll explain on the way to school but now get ready." Seto said sitting back down in the chair. "Alright but I need you out." She said entering her personal bathroom. Sighing he said to himself "Well get ready for round two mutt." He then exited the room to horas Joey more.

**A/N: What will round two be? How will Serenity act to the situation at hand when she finds out? And more importantly when will Egyptian evil strike again? All these answers and more will be answered next time! Please Review! (Gives Puppy dog eye) "Mokuba, did you teach her that?" Seto yells off stage. "NO!" Mokuba lies!**


	8. No Date For You

**A/N:Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday it was really late when I came home from church last night. Not to mention I really had to think about this chapter. I AM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW! THE LEGEND OF KORRA SEASON 2! (Starts dancing) Seto: Just get on with the story. Mokuba: Ah, come on Seto let her cheer new episodes haven't been showing for a long time, not to mention I can't wait either! (Mokuba joins me) Okay as Seto wanted "ACTION!"**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 8**

** No Date For You**

As Serenity entered the kitchen she saw Seto was pinning Joey to the floor having the blonde teen become frightened. " Serenity I think Kaiba has come back from the dead to haunt me!" Joey said struggling to get up off the floor. Serenity gave the smirking ghost a stern look "Why are you pinning my brother down Kaiba?" Letting go of the struggling teen Seto got up smirking "Well you said to get get out of your room." he said mockingly.

Serenity sighed this was gonna be a long day for her. " Lets just go." she said clutching her bag over her shoulder being the first out the door.

Later Seto walked beside Serenity making sure Joey was behind them. "So could Joey actually see you?" Serenity asked breaking the silence "No but he could here my voice" Silence fell again having Seto brake it this time "Knowing you're Wheeler mind you might not understand this, someone is after the most powerful Ka's and we think that your Ka is next." Seto began to explain as Joey caught up with the two and began listening. "What are Ka's Kaiba?" Joey asked him becoming curious in the subject "Ka's are Egyptian names for duel monsters back in those days they were real monsters possessing people." Seto began to explain "So what is my Ka?" Serenity asked again.

Seto sighed he wished he didn't have say this in front of wheeler but he had no choice. "Your Ka now is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon which was mine until I died and the thing is the people who have legendary Ka's have an Egyptian Ancestor." Joey became dumb strucked "No way, now the Blue-Eyes belong to the Wheelers!" he said becoming excited having Seto and Serenity glare at him.

Silence fell again " Who is my Ancient Egyptian Ancestor?" Serenity asked becoming curious. The CEO thought for a moment then said "I'm not sure but I believe your Ancestor was a white haired girl with blue eyes she resembled you strongly." Serenity and Joey looked at each other then listened to Seto some more. "If I'm right you are very important somehow, not only because of your Ka but you as well." Serenity frowned she was becoming scared now.

Why was she so important to the evil villain. She became deep in thought again. "So is that why you're here Kaiba?" Joey asked him "Yes protecting Serenity is my mission, soon the villain will build his machine and will be after her when it is ready, I have talked to Yugi and he thinks the person is getting revenge on him, he also thinks the person is from five-thousand years ago."

Serenity became afraid as she listened to Seto talk. Serenity began running away from the two boys and headed to the school leaving Joey and Seto watch her run. "Nice job moneybags you frightened Serenity." Joey said becoming angry "Scarring her was not my intentions Mutt!" Seto yelled being the second to run after her.

Later Serenity sat in her seat in her first period class. Seto entered the room and bent down next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you, you wanted an explanation and you got one." Seto said then sat on the floor next to her. "The reason I'm on this mission is cause no one can't enter Heaven unless the villain is caught." He said one last time becoming silent making the conversation telepathic now.

He didn't know how he did that but it was awesome. _"That's horrible,if they're after me then that means I have to call off my date with Tristan."_Serenity said sadly_. "Since when did you have a date with Pin-Head?" _Seto asked curious_."It kinda was a last minute arrangement last night." Serenity said again. "Just focus on class and we'll talk to Yugi and the others about if that we'll make you less scared." _Seto said seeing that Serenity was shaking_. "Alright."_ Serenity said becoming calm now.

The two of them then focused on the teacher as class began to start. "Class we have a new student joining us, he passed a few grades but I think you all may know him as Mokuba Kaiba."said the teacher. Both Seto and Serenity looked at each other in shock.

**A/N: Okay, I typed this up and I am shocked myself! What will happen next. Why has Mokuba joined Serenity's class, When will evil strike? And more importantly what will happen in Season 2 of Korra?! Please Review!**


	9. Who is Our Enemy

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 9**

** Who is Our Enemy**

After Mokuba was introduced the teacher pointed to a chair next to the window "You can sit there Mr. Kaiba." She said having Mokuba wince at the name. It was painful to hear the name because it reminded him of his brother. "Sensei please call me Mokuba." the boy said looking at the floor with a frown but the teacher would not do as requested "I'm sorry but we must call you by your last name Mr. Kaiba." she said again then had Mokuba walk to his desk.

Seto was becoming angry, if he was alive he would have that teacher fired in a second. Mokuba shouldn't be called what others called the mighty Seto Kaiba. Seeing Mokuba's face in tears made him wanna scream. Serenity looked at his angered face then said telepathically _"Don't do anything stupid Kaiba."_ she said understanding what he wanted to do. _"I have no choice Wheeler, anyone that causes my little brother pain will suffer."_ he said then walked to the front of the classroom.

Serenity watched him go wondering what he was going to do. Picking up the woman's briefcase Seto tore it open not knowing his own strength getting everyone's attention and making everyone of them but Serenity scared. "This place is haunted!" yelled one of the students. When the woman turned around she began to quiver as she saw Seto's angered face.

They all watched in fear as Seto said "If you ever call Mokuba by my given name again I'll turn this building upside down and make sure this school doesn't run at all!" Seto yelled having the whole school hear his mighty voice. "Yes sir,Mr. Kaiba." she said shaking. Seto then nodded and then went back to his spot but didn't make his visible self disappear. He was gonna make sure the other teachers didn't make that mistake.

After class Mokuba walked up to him. "Thank big bro I didn't realize you were here, I thought you would be in Heaven resting in peace." Mokuba said glad he was able to see his brother again.

Sighing Seto shook his head then said "I thought so too but apparently I'm hear on a mission." Mokuba was shocked "No way." the twelve year old said having his mouth dropped open. The teen nodded having Serenity interrupt their brotherly moment. "Well, I'll let you two Kaibas catch up." she said then went to find her brother.

As the two brothers talked with each other outside on the school grounds someone far away in the shadows began to watch. "Should we make a move on the girl now master?" the sere vent asked using some kind of evil power. "No, not yet, our machine isn't done yet you fool." the mysterious Egyptian Man said evilly. "Soon we will get revenge on both the Pharaoh and Kaiba but not now." The leader said finally then made his servant disappear.

Back at the school grounds Seto got done explaining why he was here. "So that's why you're back on earth?"Mokuba asked becoming intrusted. "Yes." Seto said leaning against the tree and closed his eyes as though he were planning to take a nap. Mokuba bit his lip, he always wanted to ask a question ever since Seto died but was afraid to ask. "Seto, were you able to see mom and dad?" Mokuba asked getting Seto's attention. "No, I was in the waiting room supposed to be judged, they're probably in Heaven already angels Mokuba." Seto said having Mokuba frown.

Seto knew Mokuba was gonna ask another question but this one caught him off guard. "I know after your mission is over you have to leave but can you promise me that you'll rest in peace forever?" Mokuba asked having Seto look at Mokuba seeing tears come down his face. "Mokuba..." Seto said smiling sadly to himself. "Ever since mom and dad died you haven't been resting at all, you have been pushing yourself for what seems like eternity Seto, promise me when you get to heaven that you will rest peacefully with mom and dad." Mokuba continued waiting for his answer.

Seto was about answer but then the bell rang signaling that break was over. Mokuba left going into the school building again to his next class.

Seto sat there against saddened by Mokuba's question. The kid was really looking after him but Seto always told him that the big brother looks after the little brother not the other way around. But Mokuba really got him this time remembering one day Mokuba said _"But shouldn't the big brother at least take care of himself while doing his job?"_ Those words always tugged at his heart strings. "Smiling sadly while looking at the ground he said "If only you could understand that I can not rest until you are safe forever?"he said then laid back against the tree watching the clouds fly by.

Later when lunchtime came Seto came and sat by Serenity and the others seeing that Mokuba was still upset at him. "Where were you Kaiba I was starting to wonder if you abandoned your job." serenity asked him. "I'll tell you later Wheeler but right now lets get down to business, soon the enemy will make a move and try to kidnap Wheeler here." Seto said pointing to Serenity "Who exactly is our enemy Kaiba?" asked Tea. Yugi let Yami take his place as he began to explain. "Right now all Kaiba and I know is that it is somebody from Five-Thousand years ago, if I had memory I would be helpful on this information." Yami said crossing his arms and stare at the table.

If only they had Ishizu with them. She would help solve that problem with her Mullenium necklaces. "If only we were as lucky as Kaiba, he was able to look at his past." Tristan said remembering that Seto had a glimpse of the past during Battle City years ago.

The gang sat quietly thinking how they were going to find out who the enemy was. "This might not help us but I was kidnapped at the Wheeler's and later when I got a glimpse of him he looked liked a mix between Pegasus and Guzaburo, he even had some kind of eye Pegasus has as well." Seto said hoping that the description of the man would help Yugi remember him.

Sighing Yami said "This person sounds familiar but I can't place him, we have no choice but to wait for the enemy's attack." The others knew they would not get an answer now and soon changed the subject.

**A/N: Well, I bet you know who the enemy is now but I can't seem to remember the guys name. Oh well at least I remembered what he looked liked. I'll guess I'll go look it up. Please Review!**


	10. Shopping Weekend

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 10**

** Shopping Weekend**

On Saturday Morning Serenity was in her room getting dressed for the having Seto stay out of her room. "Please Wheeler, cartoons?" Seto asked Mockingly as he sat on the the couch. "Shut-up Kaiba." Joey said throwing the remote at him. Lucky for the brunette the remote went right through his head. Smirking Seto whispered in his ear saying "You missed Mutt." Joey then tackled the ghost having them make a mess.

Meanwhile Serenity heard the noise making her grumble to herself. "You two better not be making a mess in there!" Seto and Joey stopped then began cleaning their fight made.

Later Seto and Serenity met up with Tea and Mai at the food court. "Maybe I should wait in the car." Seto mumbled to her. Serenity grabbed his arm then began looking at him in the eye. "I don't think so Mr. CEO, you and Joey are still in trouble for fight this morning so your punishment is to watch us shop." she said then began walking up to the two girls.

If it weren't for the mission he would have been able to walk out but he couldn't. At least nobody was able to see him here, he would die. All of sudden he saw the girls heading to the dresses and followed behind. "Why are they shopping anyway, nothing special is coming up." he thought to himself and sat in one of the chairs.

Mai picked out a violet dress that went with the shoes she spotted a few days ago and went to find the shoe isle. Tea picked out a orange dress which sparked a pit gazing at it like no tomorrow. Serenity gave her a thumbs up and grabbed a chair to sit in. _"So why are they picking out dresses?" Seto asked _beginning a telepathic conversation. _"Mai has a date with Joey and Tea has a date with Yugi."_ she answered him. _"They already had dresses but they wanted to really impress them."_ she continued explaining then went deep in thought. He then saw sadness in Serenity's eyes as she watched Tea go try it on. _"So what's with the sad face?"_He asked getting her attention again.

Serenity shrugged then looked away waiting for either Tea or Mai to come back. Remembering yesterday she remembered Seto didn't explain what was wrong between him and Mokuba.

Turning back to him she saw he was upset. _"You didn't tell me what was going on between you and Mokuba."_ she said becoming serious. _"It was nothing."_ Seto lied then hoped the girl didn't go any further. Serenity gave him a stern face answering _"I know something is wrong between you two ever since break ended yesterday you two hardly spoke to each other."_ Becoming angry he said " _What about you, I saw a you pretty upset a minute ago."_Why was he asking about her problems, it was none of his business and it was none of her business about his.

Crossing her arms she sighed. "Maybe if I tell him what's wrong with me he'll tell me what's wrong with him." she thought then said to him _"I was just shook up about the situation that's going on and I was looking forward to my date with Tristan but I became scared and hoped that this was all just a dream but I now realize it's not." _Seto look at her having his blue eyes meet with her hazel eyes but then she brought him out of his daze. _"This is not like me but I probably owe you for coming up so surprisingly to you and maybe I could repay you for that date you wanted."_ he answered wondering what her answer would be.

Serenity was surprised, since when did Seto Kaiba owe anybody anything? "If I accept maybe I can get through to him of what is making him upset.." she thought then said _"Alright, it's a date and where are we going?" _she asked him. _"I don't know, I'll let you pick."_ he said then saw a smile light up on her face. _"I pick the park tonight at 7:00." _she said then went to a different isle of dresses.

**A/N: Oh Seto, what have you gotten yourself into? What will happen? Will their date be interrupted? Will Joey find out? Please Review! Next Chapter will be longer.**


	11. Getting Trough to You

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 11**

** Getting Through to You**

After the girls went shopping they went their separate ways. Seto didn't know what kind dress Serenity picked out for their date but knowing her she'd probably pick pink. Seto knew he couldn't wear his torn trench coat on their date so he decided to pick something at the Mansion. He hoped Mokuba wasn't there, he would fell heart broken if he saw Mokuba upset at him again.

Walking through the door he saw the big house was empty. Where were the butlers and maids, did Mokuba give them a day off, who knew, he partly didn't care.

Walking to his room he began to wonder Were his clothes still there? He began to fear the idea Mokuba gave them to Joey but thought if that happened he would have seen the mutt wear them. "If that mutt ever wore any of my clothes I personally burn them and give Mokuba a talking to." Seto said mumbling to himself. Entering his room he saw that nothing had changed. His king sized bed was still there along with a picture of his mother on his night stand as well as his Duel Monsters deck in his secret compartment.

Seto began to wonder why his room wasn't cleaned out. "I guess Mokuba thought that removing anything would upset himself." Seto said to himself then went to his closet thinking which would be good for his date. His trench coats were certainly more like his battle clothes for dueling and went to his dressy clothes like he wore during some fancy parties and picked out his white suit then headed to his restroom. He didn't have to impress Serenity but if she really was looking forward to this then he didn't have to something stupid.

Later he excited the restroom and looked in the mirror. "Not bad, you handsome devil." he said to his reflection smirking.

That night Seto was sitting on the couch waiting for Serenity as well as Joey but the blonde wanted to make sure his little sister didn't wear anything to catch his nemesis's attention. As Serenity walked she saw the two boys getting up having their jaws drop to the floor when they her. She giggled knowing that would happen. As the boys observed her she wore a blue dress with straps having the dress hug her waist and went all the way down her legs. "Wow Ren, you look beautiful." Joey said as though tears came to his eyes. "Your no little girl anymore, your a young woman." Joey continued wiping his tears with his dress jacket. "Joey are you crying?" she asked him but the blonde shook his head then turned to Kaiba saying "You better be back with her by 11:00 or I'll personally make sure you don't come back to earth at all." Joey warned pointing his finger at him.

Seto crossed his arms having Serenity say "Joey, he's not going to run off with me, if he did I would personally slap him." she said then kissed her brother good bye and told him to have fun on his date. Exciting the apartment Seto began a conversation but this time out loud since no one was around. "I can understand the Mutt being over protective but apparently he has forgotten that it is job to protect you until the slim ball idiots get arrested." Seto said smirking with closed eyes. "About that how are we gonna stop them from their evil plan?" she asked curious.

Seto used his free arm to rub his neck. He haven't even think of that. "I don't know." he said surprised that for once he didn't know something. Serenity frowned having Seto answer again "But I'm sure we'll think of something when the time comes." hoping that would make her feel better. She smiled then watched where they were going.

It didn't take them long to reach the park but once they did Serenity picked a bench in front of the full moon and the ocean. Sitting down next to her he put one arm behind her resting on the bench and arm in his lap. Silence took over over for a few minutes until Serenity spoke "Kaiba, please tell me what made upset with Mokuba after break?" Seto looked at her seeing her hazel eyes twinkle in the moon light. He knew she wasn't gonna drop the subject. Sighing he said "I'm not upset at him it's more of a vise versa situation."

Serenity then reached for his hand in his lap making him tense. "What happened?" she asked clutching his hand. "After I told why I was back he wanted me to promise him something." he said looking at the moon as though he didn't want Serenity to look in his eyes for some reason.

Serenity was becoming curious and worried at the same time. "What was the promise?" she asked him again glad that she was getting somewhere. This was the moment of truth. Getting up Seto walked a few feet away from the bench hoping she would stay there. To his delight she did but he knew she was still watching him. " He new when my mission was over that I had to go back but he said this_ "Can you promise me you'll rest in peace forever?"_ After Serenity heard that she asked "Did you promise him?" Seto shook his head "I was gonna say something but the bell interrupted me." Seto said sadly looking at the ground having Mokuba's words echo in his head.

Getting up Serenity wrapped her hand around his then asked her final question "What were you gonna say to him?" To her surprise he clutched her hand saying "That I wouldn't be able to rest in peace until Mokuba was safe forever." Looking at him in the eyes she said "It's sweet that you wanna to look after him forever but If you don't rest in peace he won't rest either." she then hugged him having his one hand behind her head and the other on her back as well as his chin rest on top of her head.

He wasn't sure how to react to this. All his life he was taught to never love, be nice or anything else that was against his father's teachings. Embracing her he let the moment sink in for a few minutes then they sat down the bench again but this time Serenity was leaning against his chest. If he was really alive she hear his heart beating.

They sat there silently watching the night sky together until it was time to go. When that time did come Serenity was peacefully asleep on his chest. Deciding not to wake her he began to carry her bridal style all the way to the Wheeler apartment. As he carried her he saw the peaceful smile on her face making the heartless ghost smile back.

When he reached his destination he saw Mai sleeping on Joey's shoulder watching T.V. The blonde was to say something until he saw Serenity was asleep. Entering her room he laid her on the bed tucked her in then kissed her on the forehead smiling at the so called sleeping beauty. He then excited the room and sat on one of the chairs next to the couch. "How did it go?" Joey whispered to Seto making sure not to wake his date. "Yeah, like I'll tell you." Seto whispered back then asked "You want me to carry her home, I have to change at the Mansion." Joey shook his head then whispered "Na, I'll do it, you just keep an eye on Serenity."

The blonde then began to carry his date out leaving the ghost in charge until he got back. "If Gardner fell asleep on Yugi, I'd feel sorry for the shrimp." smirking to him self.

**A/N:  
Okay, that was the best romance chapter I ever written! What did you think? Please Review!**


	12. Alive and Bleeding

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 12**

** Alive and Bleeding**

The next moring Serenity came into the kitchen seeing Seto drinking coffee. "Hey, I forgot to thank you for last night's date, I really had fun." she said having a smile appear on her face. Seto shrugged then said "Forget it, I already repaid you." Serenity shrugged herself then joined him. "I thought since you were dead you didn't get to drink coffee?" she asked curious. "I'd thought I try it while I'm still here on earth." He answered taking another sip. "You don't think they serve coffee in Heaven?" she asked smirking at the thought of the mighty Seto Kaiba without coffee for now on. "Either that or angels are just to busy to have it." he answered having the auburn haired girl laugh at that thought.

All of sudden Joey walked to the table in his boxers and night shirt along with messy blonde hair. "Joey, how was your date with Mai?" his sister asked wondering what the couple did. "We watched a movie." he answered with his head on the table.

The rest of the morning was filled with silence having the group get ready for school. "I am glad that we get a week off after today." Joey said as they later walked to school. "For once, I agree with you, I really need a break from the school work." Serenity answered with a frown on her face. The whole week was really rough on her having evil come up out of nowhere as well as her homework; she personally felt bummed out.

Things didn't change. It was the boring school everyone hated but in her history class Serenity was assigned to look up a person who really sounded intrusting to her.

After the school dismissed the students from school Serenity was making a be-line to the New Domino library having Seto lagging behind. _"Come on slow poke!" _Serenity said through telepathic conversation. Seto finally caught up with her when they reached their destination. _"Where do women get this much energy?"_ He asked panting.

Entering the building Seto plopped down in a chair. He was glad he didn't have to work in the company anymore cause if he did he would pass out! _"You go research your person while I sit here."_ he said then began to close his eyes. "Is it just me or is looking after this girl getting tougher?"he thought to himself beginning to wonder. He felt as though as though he were alive again but then he felt his heart beating.

This was impossible, he was suppose to be dead! How was this possible? "Your losing it Kaiba, think dead, think dead!" he said to himself but it wasn't working.

Meanwhile Serenity was looking through the non-fiction isle looking for her person. "No, no, this is not working." she grumbled to herself. Going to the next isle she found the book she was looking for then headed to a table and started reading but all of a sudden Seto said telepathically _"Wheeler, I think we should go I'm starting to feel weird."_ Becoming worried she asked _"Are you okay?" _Getting up he said "_I think I just need a nap."_

_ S_erenity checked out the book and now both of them were heading to the Wheeler Apartment. _"Lets take this ally, it might be a short cut to home."_ she said then walked in the ally before Seto could disagree. _"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Wheeler."_ he said looking around. _"Don't be so paranoid Kaiba."_

All of a sudden somebody jumped out of hiding making his attack toward Serenity until Seto blocked the attack having the knife go deep in his arm and making him bleed. Seto wince at the attack saying _"Wheeler run!"_ Serenity gasped at the sudden attack _"What bout you?"_ she asked having him answer _"I'll meet up with at the apartment!"_

**A/N: I didn't want to make this chapter long but I left you hanging! Please REVIEW!**


	13. Run Kaiba Run

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 13**

** Run Kaiba Run**

Serenity stood there in shock as she saw the event that was unfolding. She had one hand over her mouth worried of what would happen next. "Wheeler, run now!" Serto shouted but then before she could answer the attacker attacked Seto again having the knife go into his back and have him fall to the ground struggling to bring his head up as he saw his attacker now heading towards Serenity.

The auburn haired girl couldn't move, she felt like her legs were frozen. If the attacker attacked her now Seto would fail his mission and who knows what would happen. Clutching her book in her hand she started to back up against a wall having no access to freedom. "You can't run now." the man said laughing evilly about to aim his attack at her but then Seto jumped on him having the man fall to the ground then grabbed Serenity's arm and began running for the street.

It take long to for the man to gain his composer and run after them. Seto wasn't able to run as fast as he could like his long legs would allow him but gathering enough strength could he began carrying Serenity bridal style because he knew she wouldn't be able to do as he was about to jump a fence to the next ally. Clutching her tightly he yelled "Hold on tight!"

Serenity obeyed as she tightened her grip around his neck and watched him jump. Once they were in the air she felt everything go into slow motion like an action movie waiting for and explosion to come but in this situation there was no explosion.

Landing on the ground on the other side of the fence he put her down and winced at the pain that came through both his chest and arm and clutched the most painful place.

Silence filled the moment as Serenity could only her the sound of of his deep breathing. " We finally lost him." Seto said glancing at the fence he just jumped and sat down on the ground. Serenity on her knees and removed his hand seeing the torn black shirt show his bare chest where the wound was. It looked worst than his arm. "Thanks for saving me back there." she said laying on the wall beside him. "I told you to run but you didn't do it." Seto said becoming angry.

Sighing she looked at the ground holding her knees close to her and said "I wanted to but I couldn't move and also I didn't wanna leave behind wounded." Silence filled again until Seto broke it again "We should head to the apartment while he's off our trail." Serenity looked at the fence then asked "Does that mean we have to jump the fence again?" Seto nodded having her frown. "What's the matter, don't like being in arms?" he asked sarcastically. Serenity blushed "Yes." she lied then looked away. Smirking he grabbed her bridal style again making her blush even harder.

Seto jumped the fence and then ran but to their dismay the man found them and chased them again but this time he thew the knife making a bulls-eye =in his back having him wince.

Being carried in Seto's arms Serenity saw the wince and worried even more. "There is the apartment!" she yelled having Seto put her down in front of the building and headed towards the attacker and began to fight him. Seto punched the man giving him a black eye. "Don't come after us again or you will be sorry." Seto then turned around walking back to Serenity sparing the man of anymore pain but all of a sudden a shot rang out having the last thing to see was Serenity's tears fall and Joey come running then blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, I think I shocked myself writing this. I might as well change the rating. I thing I have out done myself ! Please Review!**


	14. More Action

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 14**

** More Action**

As Seto passed out Serenity ran to his side having Joey go against the man. "You leave moneybags and my sister alone!" Joey punched his other eye having two on both eyes from both boys. A crowd stood in front of their apartment watching fight go on for what seemed like eternity.

Meanwhile Serenity began shaking Seto awake having him come to. "What's happening?" he asked struggling to open his eyes. "Joey is taking care of the him." Serenity lifted his arm around her neck as she helped him stand up. The two males now were struggling against each other but all of a sudden the attacker gave up having the police stop the fight and arrest the man.

While the police took the criminal away Joey joined both Seto and Serenity. "Should we take him to the hospital Joey?" Serenity asked him seeing that the blonde was clutching his now wounded arm but Seto interrupted "No way, everyone still thinks I'm dead remember." The two wheelers looked at each other, he was right everyone still thought he was dead. "It doesn't matter Kaiba everyone saw you anyway." Before any of them could say anything else a police walked up to them saying "We should drive you boys to the hospital, It looks like the man did a great deal of damage on you two and don't argue cause we insist."

The three of them obeyed knowing that it was futile to argue. Serenity was stopped by police saying she couldn't come. "Guys, she's gotta come she is my sister." Joey said almost having the door close behind him. They let her in and zoomed to the hospital.

Wile the ambulance was passing by cars one of paramedics asked "Say aren't you Seto Kaiba?" Seto and the the Wheelers looked at each other wondering what to say. "Yes, I am." The paramedics were shocked. "Your suppose to be dead!" said one of the men. "I guess you could say I escaped death it self." Seto said smirking having the everyone but the Wheeler siblings flabbergasted.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Serenity sat in the waiting room by herself but it wasn't long until Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba joined her. "We saw what happened on T.V are Kaiba and Joey alright? asked Yugi. "The doctors said Joey will be fine but Kaiba has the worst damage." she said sadly closing the book she checked out.

Mokuba sat next to not saying anything. The doctors walked up to them and began to explaining the conditions.

Meanwhile in a hospital room Seto and Joey were looking at the ceiling not saying anything until Joey broke the silence. "Kaiba, thanks for looking out for Ren, I don't know what I'd do without her if she were gone." he said turning his head to him. "Forget it Mutt, I'm just doing my job." Seto muttered wondering if this was gonna turn into an argument. "No really, I do thank you, not because it was your mission but because you would risk your life." Joey said stopping to take a breath. "You know, I don't think I have ever seen her this happy since our parent's divorce, it's like you make her happy somehow."

Joey turned to look out the window until Seto said "Wheeler, I didn't know what I'd do if hadn't you haven't came during the fight, so thanks." silence filled again until he continued "But don't start thinking we'll be friends." he said smirking having Joey smile knowing what he meant.

A nurse came in wheeling in lunch saying "Alright, who wants lunch." Seto and Joey now lying up in bed looked at each other and smirked "I'll take all of Wheeler's lunch." Seto said smirking knowing Joey would go nuts. "Oh no you don't Kaiba, Nurse I'll take mine and Kaiba's lunch." the Nurse became nervous as she saw the two teens standing on top of the beds and about to pounce. Both boys jumped off to the awaiting lunch. "Kaiba, this means war!" Joey yelled pointing to him as the group came in becoming curious of what had happened now.

**A/N: Ah, it seems like the good old days." (Fight going on in background) "You said it!" said Mokuba. Okay, I really enjoyed this scene. Please Review and tell me what you think. I must pat myself on on the back for this one. Please Review!**


	15. News is Out

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 15**

** News is Out**

As Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba entered the hospital room they became curious why they were arguing over food. Seto and Joey turned their heads to the entering group still holding a piece of turkey both boys holding both sides. "What are you doing?" asked Tea.

The teens dropped the turkey "Nothing, nothing at all." Joey said lying. "Yep." Seto said clutching his still painful chest. Serenity lead Seto back to his bed saying "You shouldn't be up in your in your condition." Joey sat on his hospital bed and pointed to Seto saying "He started it Ren." Now laying down Seto turned to him saying "Thank you for tanking the blame for me Mutt." Seto said sarcastically. Giving both the boys Serenity answered "I don't care how started it, Joey you should have stopped Kaiba from doing something stupid and Kaiba you would have made your condition worse."

After apologies the came in saying "Mr. Kaiba you must see this." Seto laid up up in bed struggling to get up having Serenity help him.

The T.V came on having the Reporter to start talking "_**Today a fight was going on Alverds Boulevard in front of an apartment two male teens and the most wanted man in New Domino Alvin Drawers was in the fight. The two teens were Joseph Wheeler and the ex CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba who everyone thought was dead but now the question is how the CEO escape death, no knows, news of the boys injuries will be sent soon now for the weather."**_ The T.V turned off having silence fall over the group.

Now that the Reporter told everyone in Japan he was alive Seto wondered if the person who blew up his Jet would be back to finish the job. To his luck he wasn't the only person thinking it. "Now what will you do Kaiba? Yugi asked him finally speaking. "Looks like both me and Wheeler need to be guarded., I have no choice but to call Roland up here." he said to the group having Serenity speak up now wondering something. "So does that mean your not my bodyguard anymore?" she asked.

The doctor now became confused. He decided to let the group to discuss it over and left. "I don't know Wheeler, I kinda thought after I became unconscious that it was all over and I had failed which would have made me die again but since I'm still alive my mission is still continuing unfortunately since I have a serious injury that means I need somebody as my replacement until I'm able to relieve myself of this pain." Seto said clutching his pained chest.

Having Tristan's face brighten he rushed to Serenity saying "I can now dazzle in your beauty again by taking Kaiba's replacement bodyguard." Tea grabbed his ear dragging him to a chair. "This is a serious matter Tristan besides all you and Dice-boy do is just arguing about her." she answered for Seto. "But Duke is not with us." Tristan wined. "All the same Pin-head we'll just make sure Wheeler is protected and not drooled over." Seto said sarcastically.

Tristan pouted having Mokuba giggle a little. "Maybe I can do it, I am her brother and I'm practically with her more than anybody else." Joey answered next.

Shaking his head Seto answered "I don't think so Mutt besides you have to stay in this hospital as well." Seto said sarcastically to the blonde reminding him of his wounded arm. "Roland is our best bet besides he is one of my bodyguards." he said having the subject to come to a close.

**A/N: Poor Tristan, he must keep dreaming to get to Serenity am I right? Anyway, I didn't have much to go on tonight so I'm cutting this short. I am kinda running out of ideas. I know I must focus on Seto and Serenity getting closer together but I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it. So I'm willing to take requests if you guys wanna help to add more spice to the formula of a good Romance story. Pleae Review. (Crying Tristan in corner) "I would have been the perfect canadate to be her bodyguard." I better go before Tristan comes after me with his rage.**


	16. Your Life Is More Important

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 16**

** Your Life Is Important**

After contacting Roland they waited a few minutes in silence not sure what to say. "Well, I think I'll head to the cafeteria while we're waiting." Tristan said walking out of the room. Joey began reaching for Seto's plate of food but Seto caught him by the wrist saying "Don't think so Mutt." smirking at the whimpering Joey. Giving up he sat there and mopped but he didn't have to mope for long.

Roland entered the room saying "Mr. Kaiba, I am glad you are alright, is there anything you want me to do?" Nodding he answered "I was on a job protecting Serenity Wheeler but now that I have a serious injury I must ask you to look after her." Serenity became angered seeing that he didn't mention himself. "Kaiba, What about yourself, have you forgotten that somebody is still after you!" Everyone was surprised by Serenity. Nobody ever looked after him except his little brother and this was not surprising to Seto.

Ignoring her he continued "Just look after her until I'm able to get around again." Serenity slammed her hands on the table. "I don't want to be protected if you're not gonna look after your self!" Seeing that she was not gonna give this up he said "Roland, please escort Yugi, Tea and Mokuba outside." Roland nodded leading the three people outside. Joey wasn't able to leave since he had an I.V in his arm, boy was he gonna enjoy this! If only he had some popcorn.

The room became silent having Seto stare at the wall in front of him waiting for Serenity to argue more. "Can't you realize your life is as precious as anyone elses!" she said having a stern face look at him with his arms crossed and still looking at the same wall. Looking in his lap his bangs covered his eyes and said "Wheeler you are the one to be looked after, I'm not important."

Serenity was about to say something but Seto stopped her. "Once this mission is over I'll be dead, there is not reason to protect me if I'm gonna die again but as for you, you got a long life to enjoy with your Mutt brother over there." Joey now became angry "Hey, I resent that!" Joey yelled laying up in bed.

The CEO turned to Joey and said "Shut-up Mutt, I'm trying to prove something here!" Joey raised a finger about say something but Seto's ice blue eyes stopped him.

Serenity began crying having tears come down her face. "When I took that job to be your body guard I knew once that mission was over I was going back to that white waiting room, Mokuba knows it and it's time you learn it as well, I don't need you to start looking after this cold-hearted ghost only to be sent back here only on a job, it's time you moved on and forget me." Finishing his speech he laid down satisfied of his answer.

Serenity began sobbing looking at the floor but then looked at Seto and grabbed one of his hands tightly having him sit up. She placed her head on his chest making sure not to hurt him and Seto's free hand touched the back of her head. "You may think after this mission it's over but let me tell you that it is not over, why do you you think your heart began to beat again?" she asked him looking into his eyes. "He had no answer for that. "Don't you see, this mission of protecting was not the only reason you came back, sure you may have thought that at first but when your heart started beating in that library you must have thought that something was up, I'm sure by that time your heart began to beat a new plan may have began to start forming so you don't you say that your life isn't as important as mine!"

Seto still held a stern face but once Serenity hugged him he began to feel something. She had a point 'Why did his heart start beating again?' He was suppose to be dead. Something had to up.

Seto began thinking deep in thought _"Wheeler can't be right but she is right about one thing something is up, I will have to figure out why my heart began to beat again, could it be this evil idiot's doing, I'll find out soon enough but for now I'll just play along."_ Coming out of his thoughts Serenity let the rest in again. "We must go guys, visiting hours are over but we'll see you later." Yugi said then said his goodbyes along with everyone else.

That night all the lights were out in the hospital and the only light that was visible was the moon shinning in the window. Joey was asleep snoring away as he pleased, Serenity was asleep on the couch and Roland stood outside the hospital room. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon cuddled next to Seto having him pet the former Ka. Ghost never slept but he knew once this was over he would receive the most needed rest he needed ever since Gozaburo adopted him. Seeing that Serenity was shivering he grabbed his hospital blanket and tucked her in seeing a smile appear on the girl's face.

Meanwhile at the abandoned Pier the servant came up to the leader. "Our plan failed sir." he answered. "Yes, Seto Kaiba and Joseph Wheeler stopped us from obtaining the girl." the leader answered banged his clenched fist on the arm of the chair. "What shall we do sir? The servant asked again. The leader got up from his chair "I guess we can't do nothing at the moment, our machine is almost ready but I have a secret weapon to make sure we obtain the Blue-Eyes."

**A/N: I leave you hanging there. What is the secret weapon? How will the evil make sure they obtain the Ka? Please Review!**


	17. Able to Relax

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 17**

** Able To Relax**

Silence surrounded the room as Seto got out of his bed and went out on the balcony outside the hospital room. The outside night air felt peaceful as he stood out there in his hospital pants wearing no shirt but a bandaged chest. He needed to get away from the stuffy room. All of a sudden he heard the window door open but he didn't turn around. "Shouldn't you be asleep Wheeler?" he asked crossing his arms still looking at the moon.

Serenity stood there knowing he was still sore at her. "You woke me up." she said sadly having her hazel eyes look at the ground. Seto didn't answer he didn't have to say anything. Walking up to him she joined him looking at the night sky. "I'm sorry for becoming angry at you, I was kinda just looking after you." she said looking at him with a soft smile. Smirking he said "Since when do I need to be looked after I am Seto Kaiba the person who was President of Kaiba Corp. and the most powerful man in world."

Serenity giggled and answered "As well the most stubborn man I ever met." she answered. Seto blushed turning away from her. Serenity hugged him then said "But I think it's cute." Seto didn't know what to say to the silly girl he keep making him speechless. "I thought you were asleep." she answered having him answer "I never sleep." Sadly she let go.

How could this being not sleep, it was impossible. "How long were you able to do that?" she asked getting a bench and had it face the moon and sat down.

Seto joined her having an arm rap around her. He was surprised he did that but he didn't care, no one was around and Joey was sleeping peacefully. Seto could literally hear him outside. "Gozaburo taught me that when I began to learn how to run a company." he answered seeing that she was cuddling in his chest looking at him. It was a good thing Joey was asleep otherwise he wake Japan up!

Silence began again until Serenity broke it. "You know when we were trapped in the virtual world with Noah I began to understand you more, I'm sorry your step-father was like he was." she answered sadly at the ground. "I hate him but I guess without him I wouldn't be the person you see before you now." Seto said looking at her then continued "But what you see is a monster made by that man, I knew when I was like this I wouldn't be my old self Mokuba misses the most." after saying that he looked away from her but Serenity's hand made him face her. "Your not a monster Kaiba, just because the reason your like this doesn't mean your not taking care of Mokuba." she answered.

There faces began to get closer until their lips met having his arms go around her waist and her arms go around around his neck. A few minutes later their kiss was broken having Seto speak. "You know I won't be around forever." he said putting his head on top of hers having a sad smile appear on his face. "You know your wrong on that Seto." she answered laying her head on his chest hearing his beat in his chest making her drowsy until Seto began to feel pain.

Grunting he clutched his chest seeing he needed his bandages changed. "I'll be right back." Serenity said getting up and headed to a cabinet in inside.

When she came back this sat behind him and began to untie his bandages. "Since when are you a nurse?" he said sternly almost waking Joey up. "I worked her Seto, now be still." she said raping the new bandages. After throwing them away Serenity washed her hands and sat beside him again.

Being shocked he said "I think you're the most gentle nurse I met in this hospital." Serenity blushed and thanked him. "Maybe you should go back to bed you need rest."she answered looking into his blue eyes. "I told you I don't sleep." getting his stubbornness to come back.

Having an idea come to her mind she said "When Joey wasn't able to sleep I would massage his shoulders and that really helped him." Realizing what she had in mind he said "And you think it's gonna work on me?" raising an eyebrow. "We could try." she said then got up and stood behind him.

Taking a breath Serenity put both hands on Seto's shoulders and said "Seto in order for this to work you must relax."She began to fell his shoulders becoming untense and began massaging. Seto began comfortable felling like his stress go away. He began moan "This fells nice maybe I should have you as my nurse for now on." Seto said slumping down in the bench and had a smile appear on his face as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad your enjoying it." she said feeling relieved.

Once the massage was over she sat down again. "Did you ever have a massage before you got adopted?"she asked becoming curious. She knew he enjoyed it she could tell that his eyes were drooping. Sighing he said "My mother massaged me when I became stress over school, it always worked and that massage you gave me made me think I was with my mother again, I missed her for so long." he said beginning to look at the moon again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to have you remind you of your mother." she said looking sad. "Don't be, I haven't been relaxed for a long time in fact I think it has made my wound less painful." Seto said looking back at her and smile.

A few minutes later Serenity began to fall asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up bridal style and went back inside laying her on his hospital bed, tucked her in then softly kissed her on the forehead having him lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. Now he was able to fall asleep for what seemed like forever.

**A/N: Okay, what did you think of that. We finally had some Romance between the couple! Oh no, Serenity called him by his first name! What will happen next! Please Review!**


	18. Being Released

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 18**

** Being Released**

The next morning s nurse came in the room checking on Seto and Joey but was surprised to see Serenity in Seto's bed instead of Seto. She was about to call 911 until she saw Seto on the couch. "Mr. Kaiba, why are you not in your hospital bed." the nurse asked becoming stern. All the nurse yelling made Serenity wake up. "It's none of your business, I suggest you get back to work." following his orders she changed Seto's bandages then gave Joey medicine through his needle.

Getting out of bed Serenity came curious. "You put me their didn't you?" she asked looking up at him. "Well, who else could it had been?" Seto asked sarcastically then continued by using his fingers. "Lets see the Mutt was asleep and knowing him he wouldn't put you in my bed. Second Roland was outside guarding the door and I was the only one awake." Seto smirked only to have Serenity sigh and give up.

The doctor came in and said "Mr. Kaiba, you and Joseph Wheeler will be released this afternoon,I shall go draw up the paper work." Seto nodded dismissing him. Once the doctor was out of the room Serenity congratulated him "But how is that possible since you have a serious injury?" she asked him."I might have been the one behind that." Seto said having a smile creep on his face.

Serenity's face face became red "What did you do!" Serenity yelled waking Joey up. "What's going on?" Joey asked tiredly. Walking to Joey's bed she said "Joey, Seto is making the doctor release both you and him this afternoon!" The blonde cheered "Alright Kaiba!" Joey said trowing his free arm up in the air.

Serenity dropped her head in her hand "Joey that's a bad thing." she said now becoming angry. "It is?" Joey asked Serenity nodded. "Why is it bad?" Joey asked again.

Serenity sighed "Because Seto is making the doctor release you and him too early!" she answered. Turning back to Seto she asked "You did not bribe the doctor did you?"Serenity asked him crossing her arms and had fire burn in her eyes. Looking out on the balcony he said "I might as well have." Serenity let out a scream scaring almost everybody in the hospital.

Grabbing Seto's wrist she led him outside on the balcony having Joey sing _"Kaiba's in trouble."_ then snickered having Seto say shut-up Mutt and then Serenity shut the door having Joey watch their soundless mouths move. Was that door sound proof he didn't know.

Outside Serenity began speaking. "Seto, why did you do that?" she asked almost screaming. Crossing his arms he answered "Because I'm a Kaiba and I can do what I want." Serenity shook her head. "Don't you know that it might be dangerous." she asked worried as Seto stood looking away from the building and looked at the busy city. "Maybe." he answered. Sighing Serenity stood beside him as the win blew in both their hair. "I just don't want you to get worse." she said sadly having a frown come on her face. Joey became glued to the door frame as he saw Seto touch her cheek making his jaw drop. "Since when did Kaiba love my sister?" he asked himself

Back outside Seto caressed her cheek saying "Nothing can get worse." Looking into his eyes she touched his hand that was on her face "So what did you do?" she asked curiously. Serenity stood in front of Seto putting his arms around her waist he laid his head on hers as they watch the the sun rising higher. "I told the doctor you would be my nurse." he answered. "Oh really." Serenity asked making her own trademark smirk. "Yep." he answered smirking as well.

Turning to face Seto she walked off saying "Alright, just for that you owe me again." Grabbing her by the waist he turned her back around saying "So how am I going to owe you this time?" he asked smirking. "A movie date tonight at your house." she said to him. Smirking he rapped his arms around her waist again then kissed her.

As they broke apart they heard Mokuba yell "Alright Seto!" Turning to the window they saw Yugi and the others watching. Mokuba smiled, Joey dropped his jaw and Tristan dropped the Roses he brought for Serenity having him run off crying.

Entering back inside Serenity told them what Seto had done. "Are you crazy Kaiba?" Tea asked shocked. Seto didn't answer them. He didn't really care what they said, he just wanted to be out of here. Tristan came back wearing a sad face, he didn't say nothing but became curious. 'Was Serenity in love with Seto Kaiba?' he was unsure.

Seto called Roland asking him to bring his clothes informing him he was coming home. After he finished his phone call Joey had everyone but Seto to leave wanting to talk to him. In a few moments Joey began to talk. "Have you lost it Kaiba?" he asked grabbing him by the arm. "Let me guess you wanted to talk to me cause I kissed your sister right?" Seto asked as well. Joey nodded "Don't tell me your in love with my sister because if you are you will be crushed. "I don't know Mutt." Seto lied. He wasn't sure either. After what had happened he began to feel something but he was sure.

That afternoon Seto and Joey were released. "Man, it feels awesome to finally out." Joey said thanking Seto but he still was a bit shocked of the incident this morning. After being put into the car Serenity drove Joey home and Seto rode his limo home having a pillow to lean on as he headed home as well.

**A/N: I'm going to stop there and leave you wondering what will hppen on the second date. Please Review!**


	19. Movie Date

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 19**

** Movie Date**

That afternoon Seto was sitting on the couch listening to Mokuba tell him how surprised he was. "That means you have finally found a girlfriend!" Mokuba said becoming excited. As he danced around the living room. "Your like Superman that is in love with Lois except I kinda see you more as Batman." Mokuba continued sitting back down. "Why is that?" Seto asked smiling. He was glad to see Mokuba happy again. The last time he made conversation with the kid it ended terrible."Because Seto, Batman wears a dark suit, he runs a company, he's rich and he has a reliable butler as well as a sad past. Face it Seto you are the Japanese version of him!" Mokuba said throwing his arms up.

Seto messed with the boy's messy raven hair. "You just might be right kid but who is our reliable butler?" he asked curious. "That's pretty obvious Seto it's Roland." the twelve year old said crossing his arms. "You're right what was I thinking." Seto answered smiling at him.

Seeing Mokuba put on his thinking face he asked "What's on your mind?" Mokuba looked back up asking "Serenity is supposed to be your nurse right?" Seto nodded wondering what he was gonna ask. "Then how come she's not here?" Seto refixed his pillow saying "She making sure the Mutt will be alright before she leaves."

As though on cu Serenity entered the living room. "Well Joey is at home and being looked after by Mai." Seto and Mokuba snickered having Serenity wonder what was so funny.

Serenity raised her eyebrow asking "What is so funny?" Mokuba turned to face Serenity holding on to the back of the couch "We know what Joey and Mai are gonna do and it's not looking after his wound." Shaking her head in amusement she knew what he was talking about. She would just have to see what the couple was doing tonight. She sat down between the brothers having Mokuba to leave the two alone. "I'll just go do my homework." he answered walking out.

Serenity turned to Seto asking "Does he really have homework?" Smirking he shook his head no. "Ever since he saw us kiss this morning he has been dancing around the living room." Seto answered putting an arm around her. "He's not the only one Joey kept warning me to be careful before I left." she said laughing. Right outside the living room Mokuba listened in. "So do I still owe you that date?" he asked knowing what the answer was. "Oh yeah, your not getting off the hook easily." she said crossing her arms and smirking. "Had to try." he said.

That evening Seto was putting Mokuba to bed. "So Seto, what movie are you gonna watch with Serenity?" Mokuba asked. The teen shrugged "It's probably something romantic, I don't know I think something to torture me." Seto smirked. Tucking the kid in bed he turned the lights then headed down stairs for the movie he thought would be torcher.

Meeting Serenity down stairs he saw her in a dress. "Okay, what movie have you picked to torcher me?" he asked leading her to the living room. Smiling she said "It's romance." Pointing he said "I knew it you are torchering me." Serenity giggled "It's not that bad." she answered. Slumping he yelled "Just kill me and get it over with." She lead him to the couch and they watched 'Quest For Camelot'

During the movie Seto wasn't becoming to annoyed with it but when it got to a song Garrett sang by himself he began to enjoy the tune. "Do I see a smile on that face of yours Seto Kaiba?" she asked leaning on his shoulder."Maybe." he answered. Seto didn't realize it but during another song Seto and Serenity looked at each other in the eyes wonder what who wanted what. Mokuba peeked in a recognized the movie "No way, I love this movie, why couldn't I join you guys?" Serenity giggled seeing the surprised expression Seto's face seeing Mokuba still up. "Because it is your bedtime." Seto said sternly. Mokuba ran off leaving the couple alone again.

After the movie was over Seto lead her to the door. "Now was that so bad?"Serenity asked smirking at him. Seto didn't answer for a minute "I'll have Roland drive you home." he answered seeing the limo waiting for her outside. "Even though it was punishment I enjoyed our date." she answered.

Before leaving Seto raped his arms around her waist looking into her inviting hazel eyes and became closer having her arms around his neck having them kiss yet again. Seto didn't know what was happening to him. Each time he would look into her eyes he would kiss her and he would feel his heart beat faster like no tomorrow! He had to be in love but why?

After their lips parted Serenity said "Good night Seto." then left having the door closed behind her. This was insane! He wasn't suppose to be in love but yet he still felt her passionate kiss.

Laying down in bed that night he began thinking of her. Why was he falling in love. It just didn't make sense. All of this started right after his jet blew up sending him to his death but yet here he was alive and falling in love. A lot of questions were yet to be answered and a problem yet to be solved as well. Was this mission a set up? Was he suppose to start over and actually enjoy life once again but this time in love? He did not know. It so confusing to him. He wished his answers would come up faster but he had to wait. Speaking evil when was he gonna face them and after that was over was he gonna die. It was likely possible why he was here to protect her.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to him. Maybe the reason why he was falling in love was because that way he would be able to save her life!

**A/N: Oh no could the love be false?! Lets hope not! We want Seto to live a happy life right Mokuba? "Yep!" answers Mokuba. We'll have to see if all these will be answered. Please Review and tell me what you think! I was a bit surprised at the last conclusion I wrote. I did not expect that!**


	20. Fateful Destiny

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 20**

** Fateful Destiny**

The next day Serenity spent the whole day with Seto. She had asked him to teach her how to play Duel Monsters. Of course Serenity already knew some of the basics by learning from Tristan while being trapped in the Virtual World with Noah. After teaching her everything he knew about the game he challenged her to a duel.

A few minutes later Seto had beaten her. The CEO was practically unbeatable except for Yugi. "You did well." He said extending his hand to her. Serenity shook it saying "Good game." then sat on the couch with him talking til it became dark.

All of a sudden Roland entered the living room anxiously. "What's wrong Roland?" Serenity asked being held around Seto's arm. Grabbing the remote Roland turned to the news then said "You might want to see this sir." A reporter began speaking _**"A group of people has gathered at New Domino Pier with a strange machine demanding for a girl named Serenity Wheeler and they say they won't leave until she has arrived."**_

Turning the T.V off Roland turned to his boss and asked "What should we do sir?" Serenity turned to him and said "Don't tell me your gonna go there alone!" Smirking he said "Now why would I say that?" he asked sarcastically leading her to the door grabbing his trench coat. Mokuba rushed from the kitchen saying "I'm coming too Batman needs his sidekick Robin." smiling at his brother.

Seto wasn't gonna argue. He knew when something like this came up it would have meant that fateful day had arrived,

The three entered the limo having Seto become deep in thought. _**"This is it, the day the questions will be answered, I always knew I was never meant to be happy in life but at least I get to live up to Mokuba's wishes and meet up with my parents. I have been waiting so long for peace and I finally get to have it but Mokuba and Serenity may not be able to move on, if only all of us could be happy."**_ Turning to Serenity she held his hand and began to speak. "Mokuba told me everything, how you weren't able to be at rest for a long time." Seto looked to the floor then said "But what about..."

Putting a finger to his mouth she continued "I think I understand now, you were waiting so long to be with your parents again, it's time to rest and be with them." Serenity smiled seeing the sad face Seto made saying "I actually have been thinking about what you said at the hospital, maybe a new plan is forming and who knows I would be able to be happy but this time with you."

Giggling seeing the big smile he made grabbing her hands she answered "No Seto, you really have been needing this for a long time, it's time you get that wish and rest in peace." Frowning his heart sank seeing that he wouldn't be able to go on more dates with her, to marry her or even have kids. He sighed then hugged her close to him saying "Your right but when we meet again we will be together again right?" he asked smiling as he laid his head on top of hers. "Right." she answered nodding approvingly. Rubbing his neck he asked "Before I go.."

Stopping him yet again she grabbed him by his trench coat. She kissed him deeply having Seto feel sparks as well as his heart beating like a drum. This time the kiss lasted longer than any of the others. As he rapped his arms around her waist feeling the passionate kiss he broke it hugging her seeing a tear go down her face. Wiping it away he caressed her cheek saying "I'll miss you deeply you know." Serenity hugged him saying "I'll join you soon as well as Mokuba."

The limo stopped having Roland speak through the speaker. "We have arrived sir." They exited the limo and saw Yami as well as Tea, Tristan and Joey. "What are you guys doing here?" Seto asked them sarcastically. "We wanted to say Hasta la vista." Joey said pumped. Tea nudged him then Yami said "We're here to help you Kaiba even though we know you have to die, but know we all will miss you including Joey." Ignoring the comment Seto said"Enjoy your title cause you might as well have it."

Yami smiled then said while shaking his hand "It was nice having you as my rival, I enjoyed the bond we made." Smirking he said "Whatever" then turned to Joey. "I'm assuming our little dog and master fights have to come to an end." Smirking Joey looked at him and said "When I get up there our fight will continue but for now I can wait." Seto nodded then said "You and Mokuba look after Serenity for me." he said smiling at his nemesis for once. Tristan came between the two saying "I shall take care of her as well Kaiba." saluting him. Sneering a bit he said "Know that Serenity is still my girlfriend. and you are not to date her."Tristan hid behind Joey saying "Okay." Turning to Mokuba he bent down to his level saying _"Sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero." _Mokuba nodded waiting for him to continue. "After tonight you must be strong and be the man I want you to be, date a girl, marry her and live your life as President of Kaiba Corp." he said finally having Mokuba drop his jaw.

Chuckling he was about get up until Mokuba pulled him down again. "Yes Mokie?" he asked bending down again. "When you meet up with mom and dad tell them hi for me." Mokuba said again. Seto chuckled messing up his raven black hair then hugged him saying "I will Mokuba."

Seto got up to go face the enemy having the rest follow him for the first and last time.

**A/N:We are getting close to the end guys! (Audience Squeals) Will this be a happy ending? Will Seto live a new life? Will he join his parents again forever? Please Review!**


	21. Clever Plan

**A/N: Okay squeal cause this is my first time going past chapter 20! Let's get on with the show!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 21**

** Clever Plan**

The group of teenagers continued walking to the pier, apparently it was a long walk. "It's to bad we couldn't take the helicopter like we did during Battle City." Mokuba said remembering that moment. Turning to Seto he asked "How come we didn't take the helicopter anyway?" getting Joey started. "Yeah Kaiba, why didn't we take the helicopter?" Seto thought for a moment then said " First, I didn't think of that and Second, the last time I was flying I got blew up!" Seto gave Joey a stern look telling him to shut his dog mouth.

Coming up to their destination they stopped. "Where did the those people from T.V go?" asked Tea looking around. "Maybe they gave up and decided to go to dinner, Oh well Kaiba lives another day lets go home." Joey said walking off. Seto grabbed his arm stopping the blonde in his tracks. "They're probably pulling a trap." The CEO answered taking a good look of his surroundings.

Realizing Seto could be right they stayed close together. "Shouldn't something be happening now?" Serenity asked becoming scared holding tightly to Seto's arm. "She's right, something is wrong." Yami answered. Looking up at the rooftops Seto started wondering.

All of a sudden their surroundings became darker and they couldn't see each other. Serenity screamed feeling somebody grab her. "Serenity!" yelled Joey and Tristan. Lights began flooding the place getting their eye sight to train back to light. "Pharaoh, we meet again, it's been to long your highness." said a mysterious voice on the rooftop in front of them. "Who are you?" asked Yami sensing that he looked familiar.

Becoming sadden the person said " Why Pharaoh surly you would remember your uncle." Everyone but Seto became shocked "Uncle?" everyone but Seto asked. "Okay, I am really freaked out." Tea said becoming grossed out at the wrinkly person. The man almost looked like Pegasus but yet he looked liked Gazaburo as well fitting Seto's description. "My name is Aknadin, I am your uncle as I said but I'm also related to Mr. Seto Kaiba here." Aknadin said pointing to Seto.

Everyone gasped hearing the news. "Wait a minute here that means Yugi is a Kaiba!" Joey yelled pulling at his hair. "Seto sneered "I don't believe this foolish nonsense." he answered then said "Look punk, I don't care who you are, give Serenity Wheeler back!"

Shaking his head Aknadin answered "I don't think so Mr. Kaiba, you see I still need her to get my revenge on you and the Pharaoh although you may see her one last time." he said snapping his fingers. One of his goons pushed a machine out that had Serenity inside. Serenity wasn't tied up or gagged but they could tell she was scared. "Serenity!" Joey and Seto yelled worried.

Getting everybody's attention Aknadin he continued " I shall extract the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then your doom shall begin Pharaoh but don't be jealous Seto I have another doom depended on you." Pulling a remote like device out he began explaining " I bet you were wondering why your heart began beating again Mr. Kaiba, well I knew you would be standing in the way of my plan so I planted that bomb on your jet but later you returned as a ghost becoming closer to the girl you had to protect, so I kidnapped you at the apartment and planted a beating device in your arteries."

Everyone's jaw dropped " That's pretty clever." said Mokuba. "So your saying I was dead this whole time and that device you planted was a fake heart beat?" Seto asked shocked. "Yes, but that device was not only the thing it did, it can also do something else!" Aknadin yelled then pushed the the button on the remote making Seto feel pain in his chest.

Seto fell to the ground on his knees clutching his chest and asked painfully "If I'm dead then how come I can still feel pain." not being able to stand.

Smirking evilly Aknadin said "Because you fool Ghosts can still feel pain and the only way to be relieved from pain forever is becoming an angel." Scratching his head Joey said "That makes sense."The others were shocked Joey actually understood something.

Becoming deep in thought Seto began thinking of a plan. **_"I'm gonna need a distraction to get that fool's remote. That remote could hurt Serenity. The Mutt and Pin-head could fight him and destroy the remote while I get Serenity out of that machine. This has to work otherwise it could be the ONLY chance of defeating him!"_**

**A/N: I must leave you hanging there but hey that plan Aknadin revealed was pretty clever! Please Review!**


	22. He's Dead

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 22**

** He's Dead**

As Seto thought how to let the others know about his plan an idea how to trigger it came. Ignoring the pain he still felt in his chest he said "Well I guess I give up, you're pretty unstoppable." Seto walked past the group pretending to head home making Joey and Tristan angry "I can't believe you're not planning to rescue Serenity!" Joey yelled then continued "If your not gonna fulfill your mission then I'll do it!" Tristan agreed then both teens headed straight toward Aknadin at high speed attacking the monster themselves.

Meanwhile Seto was was trying to break the machine apart. "Try finding a rock to break the lock, it works in the movies." Serenity said watching him try to break it. "We need reality solutions Ren, not fantasy." he said scratching his head becoming furstraighted.

Tea looked at Yami and Mokuba asking "What should we do?" Mokuba answered before Yami could "We should help Seto while Joey and Tristan got Aknadin busy." Mokuba then headed to the machine along with the two teens behind.

At the rooftop Aknadin yelled "Get off me you fools!" Tristan snatched the remote out of his hand then said "Wish granted." Joey laughed at the joke. "Nice one, Tristan." Both boys jumped off the roof before the Evil Egyptian could grab them then met up with the others at the machine. "We got the remote maybe it can open the machine." said Tristan.

Seto grabbed the remote and saw so many colorful buttons. "Which button is it?" Tea. "Get the remote!" Aknadin commanded his goons. Seeing the enemy was heading towards them Joey and Tristan began fighting the group. "Try the first button." Mokuba commanded his brother. Seto did so but ended up with more pain. "That's not it." Seto grunted then pushed the second button.

Becoming angry Aknadin was flying towards the group. "If you want something done you got to do it yourself." he said mumbling. Using his powers the remote flew out of Seto's hand and landed far away from where they came. Things were not looking good for the group of teens.

Growling Seto made a break for the remote having his long trench coat fly in the wind as well as a determined face but as he about reached the remote he fell to the ground from the pain having the remote fly further away. Joey was the next to run after it passing Seto but from out of nowhere one of the goons grabbed him.

Aknadin had the remote again. Seeing the angry faces on the teens he pushed a button making Serenity scream in pain. The machine was extracting the Blue-Eyes from her now.

They all gasped seeing the Ka scrum. Trying to get out. Realizing Aknadin was starting his plan Seto tried getting up and ran to the villain and then attacked him but Aknadin pushed a button sending Seto flying to the ground. The Ka was now where all the others were. "Part 1 complete!" yelled one of the goons seeing the gun that he held reach to 100% of ammo.

Chuckling evilly Aknadin was handed the gun. "Did you really think you could stop me, now I can get my revenge!" Aknadin yelled aiming the gun at the machine where Serenity was passed out from the extracting. "Now I can my revenge on that white-haired girl that saved you all those years ago Seto!" he yelled.

As the gun was fired at the machine Seto began running towards the machine receiving the attack and was flew against the machine having it break two. The gun then broke mysteriously after the blow it sent.

Aknadin fell to his knees "No, how the gun break, it's not possible!" he yelled panicking "Because the gun you fired wasn't powerful enough to survive from the blow.

Everyone but Serenity who was still out cold stood beside Seto. "Looks like he fulfilled his mission after all." Joey said sadly. "He actually was trying to get you and Tristan on purpose Joey because it seemed to be his plan." said Yami. "Why couldn't he tell us!" said Tristan. "Because, he didn't want Aknadin to find out." answered Tea.

He's really gone now." Mokuba said sadly. "Let's say goodbye." said Yami. Everyone nodded and there was a moment of silence.

**A/N: Okay, I bet you're mad at me now right? Well don't become upset yet the story is ALMOST over. Please Review!**


	23. Judgement

**A/N: (Squeal) I got 40 reviews! Okay, this is exciting indeed. I thank Guest and Kingdom's Oathkeeper for reviewing til the very end. Well it's not the end yet so how about we end the last chapter really special! Of course this chapter is next to the last. Lets get on with the show!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 23**

** Judgment**

Seto was now walking in the dark until the dark floor opened having him fall from the sky and in a big white courtroom. Getting the bearings of his surroundings he saw a lot of angels from behind him and in jury. He knew exactly what was about to happen, it was his judgment day. He was a bit nervous he knew his life wasn't as important on earth but here it was a big deal.

All of a sudden an angel cleared his voice getting everyone's attention. "All rise for God the Father." Everyone rose but the person who came in had his face covered like he was from Israel.

As God sat down in the judge seat everyone else sat. Clearing his voice God started the meeting "Seto Kaiba , CEO of Kaiba Corp as well as Priest Seto Pharaoh of Egypt after your cousin Pharaoh Atem you shall be judged on your life." Seto gulped he wasn't able to be high and mighty this time because he was actually sitting in front of most mighty person in the room.

Bagging his gavel God started from the beginning. "Seto Kaiba was born on October 25, a few years later his parents died in a fire, on that very day you and your little brother Mokuba were sent to the Orphanage, protecting your brother from bullies through the years, one day Gazaburo Kaiba came to the Orphanage and you challenged him to a game of chess, Knowing his strategy he was defeated by you and the deal was made for you and Mokuba to get adopted."

Seto knew the next part that was coming and he began clenching his hands into a fist nervously. God then continued "During those years Gazaburo began to school you and once the years of schooling was over he then had you sign a contract earning the name "Kaiba" but that came to a price, you had to earn 51% of the company, during that plan you became more cruel and cold-hearted of course you later devised a plan with the Big Five to over through your step-father, of course he caught on and after a year you almost failed but Mokuba saved you by giving his 2% of the company."

God then continued "After over throwing your step-father you then became President of Kaiba Corp. a few years later you found one of the four Blue-Eyes White Dragon card which belonged to Solomon Mouto, after challenging him to a game of Duel Monsters you tore up the card not wanting your favorite card to be used against you. Yugi Mouto then challenged you to the very same game and after your defeat he mind-crushed you sending your evil half to the shadow realm which is what we call hell."

Seto hated that last part about being defeated by Yugi. He really didn't want to be reminded but this was a spiritual court room where he was having his life judged and the Judge knew EVERYTHING about him. He then realized he skipped his Ancient Egyptian Life. "Maybe they save the ancestors for later." Seto thought as God continued "After your lose to Yugi you became devastated and left the company and your brother behind having Maximillion Pegasus take over Kaiba Corp. you later escaped Pegasus' henchmen almost risking your life. After that you went to your hideout back to your Mansion helping Yugi in his duel against your evil half, you met up with Yugi having Joseph Wheeler challenge you to the popular card game but this time on your new duel disk.

Seto felt his life story was made into a Biography having the mighty Creator read his own life story to him. He really had lived to long. After the whole life story was told to the jury it was break time. Taking a breather he decided to think positive but that made him wonder where his parents were. Were they in the jury deciding his fate? He didn't want to find out.

After the break was over tension began to rise. "Has the jury reached devertic?" God asked. One angel stood up saying "Yes, we have Father, we find Seto Kaiba incessant."

Seto sighed in relief. He was glad that he was going to be able to rest in peace. The court room disappeared having God say "Well done, my fateful servant." Seto nodded but then the Gates of Heaven opened up having him enter seeing the streets paved with gold but what he didn't realize was his outfit had changed into a pure-white trench coat.

All of a sudden he heard his name being called "Seto!" turning his head he saw his parents and they ran to him. His mother hugged him tightly. She had Mokuba's raven black hair with blue eyes and his father had his hair but yet had Mokuba's eyes. Seto didn't smile as he hugged his parents. He had been wishing about this day for years but knew things wouldn't be the same without Mokuba and Serenity.

**A/N: So I wasn't too excited for this chapter but hey I'm just can't wait for the happy ending! Please Review!**


	24. A Happy Ending After All

**A/N: Alright, we are now on the last chapter of the long story. Who knows how long this story was going, I lost count! Lets end this story in a special way. I just realize something! This is my 20th story ever since I joined up on Fan-fiction! **

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** How the Mighty have Fallen**

** Chapter 24**

** A Happy Ending After All**

Realizing Seto wasn't smiling at his accomplishment his mother let go of him and became worried "What's the matter Seto aren't you happy to finally be home?" she him. Sitting on a bridge facing the ocean he said " I've been waiting so long to be with you guys again that I ended up doing something I thought would never happen."

His mother sat down on right side of Seto while his father took the opposite. "Let me guess you didn't expect to fall in love with a girl." his mother said shocking him. "How did you.." Seto was gonna ask but his mother smirked saying "What can I say woman know everything including mothers."

His father rolled his eyes saying "Don't rub it in dear." finally saying something. "You were saying Seto." his said giving her son the floor again. "It's just after receiving the mission to protect that girl I fell in love like you said but now I want to go back, but both Mokuba and Serenity wanted me to stay here." he finished burying his face in his knees.

Both of Seto's parents smiled at each other then his mother said "If you wanna back so badly I say go for it." Seto looked at his mother then shook his head "I really can't break my little brother's and Serenity's orders." Seto said then his father smirked said "Last time I checked Kaibas didn't take orders from anybody." Seto had forgotten that silly rule and it made him laugh a bit.

Getting up from the bridge he said "I guess your right dad." The man smirked saying "Woman are not the the only one's smart isn't that right Sweet-heart."Smirking his mother elbowed him hard sending the man falling in the lake.

Look at her son she put her on shoulder saying "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with your love Seto, It just means you were just not ready to come home yet."Smiling sadly Seto said "Those two thought I was ready." Coming out of the lake dripping wet. "Even so your little brother and women have no right over through men but they wish they could." his father said smirking but ended up in the lake again. Smiling one last time his mother said "Just go report to God that your just not ready to be home." Seto nodded then hugged his mother saying "Thanks mom, Mokuba wanted me to tell you guys 'Hi'." His mother smiled at her youngest son's request and told Seto to do the same for her then sent him on his way.

Turning to her husband she asked "Are you ready to be a good boy now?" The man spit out a fish he accidentally swallowed then said "Woman you drive me crazy, it's no wonder I married you, I hope Seto's girlfriend drives him crazy like you did me besides the girl is really pretty." She giggled having an evil idea come to him. "Oh sweet-heart." He then splashed her then dragged her in with him. "Oh you are so dead!" Having the couple play together.

Meanwhile Seto was at the door of a big palace. Taking a deep breath he entered the palace seeing a lot of angels standing in two rows that lead to the huge throne seeing the mighty God him self along with Jesus Christ on his right side. Scaring him out of his thoughts God's voice spoke "Seto is something wrong, you didn't come here to claim my throne did you?" he asked having the silly idea make him laugh a little. "No, I didn't come hear for that but this place looks pretty neat makes me think of all of us as a royal family."

The room burst out in laughter from all of the angels as well the Prince of Peace himself. He wasn't wrong though it did seem like that.

Silencing everyone from the joke they needed God said "So what seems to be the problem." Gulping nervously Seto said "I realized I'm not ready to come home." Seto then shut his eyes expecting an angry voice from him but heard nothing.

Opening his eyes again he saw a smile form. Even though nobody could see his face his mouth was visible. "Wait a minute your not mad?" Seto asked surprised. Shaking his head 'No' God continued "No, I am not mad, that was your next step after all."

Seto's jaw dropped to the floor. He was really confused, relieved but confused. "Huh?" Seto asked. If he kept this up maybe he could ask him if he could keep the trench coat to replace the one that was torn. "I overheard the conversation between your parents and I agree that you should go back, after all you did finally fall in love and besides I'd hate to send my children home unhappy."

Seto sighed in relief then saw a portal open to Earth. "Go enjoy life."God finished. "Could I keep the trench coat, it would replace the one that is now torn. "Fine, but realize that even though you choose white it won't be as bright as things are in Heaven." said God. Seto went through the portal to Earth.

Meanwhile Yami and everyone else was about to go home carrying an unconscious Serenity but then someone else was in Serenity's place. The girl had long white-hair as well as blue-eyes and the girl sat by what once was Seto but yet someone else was in Seto's place as well. The man looked liked Seto but he had a tan skin as well as an Ancient Egyptian robe and blue armor. Yami felt he this scene was familiar to him. Joey ran up saying "Who are you?"

The girl looked up saying "My name is Kissara, I am here to bring my love back." All of a sudden the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared taking the girl's place. The group was amazed at this seeing the dragon. The Dragon made Mokuba remember the time the monster would fly him away from his step-father's house.

The dragon then turned into specs of dust falling on Kissara's love and Serenity then passed out again falling on Seto's chest and now both Egyptian Ancestors disappeared having Seto wake up but this time alive. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled running to his brother hugging him tightly. Seto hugged him back then got up with Serenity in his arms. "Well, I see that you are all shocked." Seto said smirking. Joey widened his his eyes then pointed "Your suppose to be dead!"

Smirking Seto said "I'm shocked you actually missed me Mutt?" Joey then started yelling having Serenity wake up. Opening her eyes she saw Seto smile. "Welcome back." he answered setting her down on her feet. "You're suppose to be ..." The girl was shocked. "Dead, yeah but it seems I'm not done living my life." Seto said smirking. Serenity had her arms go around his neck then kissed him. "You can explain later and since you came back you me a date." A smile crossed his face saying "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

That night Seto entered the living room giving the raven-haired boy rules. "Remember Mokuba you must be in bed by 9:00." Seto said fixing his tuxedo. Mokuba waved his hand saying "Yeah, yeah!" having Seto leave the mansion and drove his blue mustang to the Wheeler Apartment. When he arrived Serenity opened the door wearing a long black dress, having her hair down. Seto was dazzled by the beautiful woman in front of him that was his date. "I see somebody is stunned." Serenity answered giggling.

Joey entered the living room dropping his bowl of popcorn. Serenity was surprised she had stunned both her boyfriend and her brother. "Do you disapprove of the dress Joey?" The blonde shook his head saying "No, your curfew is midnight." Joey answered then went to television. Joey knew he could trust Seto with her but he still didn't want to him to take his girl away.

Grabbing her purse she left with Seto. When she arrived outside she was surprised to see a mustang instead of a limo. "Shocked are we?" Seto asked her taking her hand and lead her to the car. "Yes, I am." Serenity said having him see the soft smile appear on her face. Once the couple was in the car they drove off to a restaurant.

Later Seto opened the door having Serenity take his arm and be lead into the fancy restaurant. Inside they walked up to a booth. "We have a reservation a Seto Kaiba." Seto said . The waiter led them to their table having them order then left the couple alone. "So I'm guessing your going to explain why you came back." Serenity suggested taking a sip of her water. Nodding Seto began his story.

The waiter then brought their orders having the two start eating. "So all of that and they let you return?" she asked him. Seto nodded having Serenity ask him another question. "What made you you come back?" Seto put his hand over hers saying "I just couldn't get my mind off of you and Mokuba, it was tearing me apart, so I had to come back to live up the rest of my life." Seto smiled at her having the two look at each other in the eyes for a long time. "Well I'm glad you came back Seto."

On the way back to her apartment Seto lead to the door. "I love you." she said to him having a small smile come across his face. "I love you too." The next thing they knew Serenity Seto shared a deep passionate kiss for what seemed like forever.

They parted "Good night Seto." then entered the Wheeler apartment closing the door having Seto smile and say "Good night my beautiful Serenity."

**A/N:Wow three pages! This chapter was special. While I was typing the end of the chapter I thought "Okay, I have got to turn this into my second Yu-Gi-Oh! Series! But I had no idea what my next plot should be for the sequel. What do you think? Please Review!**


End file.
